Jeller
Jeller is the het ship between Jane Doe and Kurt Weller from the Blindspot fandom. Canon Season 1 Jane and Kurt shared their first kiss as early as episode 1x10 and a second kiss in episode 1x22. Season 2 After shutting down feelings for each other since early season 1, Jeller became canon at the end of Season 2 when, after taking down a major terrorist organization, Kurt declares his love for Jane before passing out from blood loss. The next day when they finally meet again at his apartment, Jane declares that she loves him as back and that leads to heavy make out and a sex scene. Season 3 After a two-year time jump, we discover they are now married, but Jane had to leave him after six months in order to keep him safe because a bounty had been placed on her head. After he finally found her, they worked together to remove the bounty and after some initial shaky conversations about the past year and a half she had been missing, they get back to pure newly wedded bliss. The perfect wedded bliss goes on over the first half of the season, before Jane's brother plan to avenge Jane for choosing her FBI family over him is put in motion, that leads to some revelations coming to light about the time Jane and Kurt spent apart. They start to work things out after figuring out they were playing right into her brother's plan and slowly start getting back to normal. Fanon Fans felt the connection between Kurt and Jane since the very beginning, when Jane scared and without any memories of who she was, gently touches Kurt's face in an interrogation room to try to jog her memories, since he believes they might have met before. Later in that same episode, Kurt tenderly hugs Jane when she is scared and assures her everything will be okay. In episode 5 of season 1, Jane tells Kurt that he is "her starting point" and that became a line fans love and often repeat about them. Children Bethany Weller In season 1, while Jane and Kurt were fighting against their feelings for each other, they both had other relationships. Kurt got briefly back together with his ex Allison Knight and in Season 2 was revealed she got pregnant. Kurt, Jane and Allie (and Connor, Allie's current boyfriend) have a great relationship and they all co-parent little Bethany and she became a very positive addition to their little family. Avery Drabkin Jane finds out in season 3 that she had a baby when she was 16 and that baby was taken from her by Shephard. Jane later finds her baby, Avery, and she comes live with Jane and Kurt for a brief period before heading to college. They have a rocky relationship at the beginning, but later they grow closer. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Jane/Kurt on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : Trivia * The initial plan for Jane was for her to be Kurt's long lost sibling.